


Little Red Riding Hood

by Jetti



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetti/pseuds/Jetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross is Little Red Riding Hood. He is on his way to visit his sick friend Gerard in the woods with a basket of goodies, but on his way, he meets a man called B, who is really the Village Pervert. His new friend causes Little Red Riding Hood to stray from his path. What else will happen after he makes this mistake and misjudge of character?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a book of Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales and came upon this old story. At once, I knew I was going to write a fan fiction based off of it (and probably others), and here we are. This took two days to write (a record, since I never complete my stories and get side-tracked easily) so I am pretty proud of it. :D

There once was a sweet and beautiful little boy by the name of Ryan Ross, who was loved by all in the village which he resided, but most of all by the kind man who lived by himself in the woods. Once, the man, Gerard, sent Ryan a lovely red velvet riding hood he made himself. The boy took such a liking to the new riding hood that he never took it off, which is why the people called him Little Red Riding Hood.

One day—a few weeks after Ryan turned thirteen years old—his mother said to him, “Little Red Riding Hood, I have packed several cakes and a flask of wine in this basket for you to take to that nice man in the woods. I have heard in the marketplace that he has become weak from his currently contracted illness, and these items will do him some good. Please do hurry along before the sun rises high and makes the weather grow hot, and walk nicely and properly, or else you might fall and damage the cakes or flask, and then have none left for the poor man. Also, when you enter his room, be sure to say ‘good morning’ like a polite little boy.”

“Yes, mother.” Ryan nodded. “I will be careful.”

Now the man called Gerard lived deep in the woods, about a half hour’s walk from the village, for he enjoyed the peace and solitude to create drawings of the surrounding area or from his imagination. When Little Red Riding Hood reached the entrance of the woods, he was greeted by a man, and since he did not know the stranger’s identity or past crimes, was not frightened of him.

“Good day, Little Red Riding Hood.” The man smiled lecherously, pushing his back off the tree he was leaning on to move closer to the boy. His name was Brendon, but was known by most as the Village Pervert. He would grope, rub against, and expose himself to men, women, and children of the village alike. A majority of parents did not speak of these horrors, in fear of scaring their children with talk of such disgusting deeds, so most children were not even aware a man like him existed. He had hidden his presence long enough for many to believe he had either left the area or past away, though Brendon really only dwelled in the forest in hopes of coming across lost travelers or unsuspecting individuals that came through. Ryan did not know it, but he was in great danger.

“Hello, sir, who might you be?” asked Ryan, smiling brightly at the potential of making a new friend.

“Just call me B,” the man answered, eyeing the boy with interest. Besides the always present red riding hood, Ryan was wearing a red dress with a white apron and brown vest, having discovered his likeness of girl’s clothing a while back when his mother dressed him up in them once. The pervert’s eyes then stopped on the basket in the boy’s hand. “What might you have there?”

Little Red Riding Hood looked down to what the man was referring to. “Oh! These are some cakes I baked with my mother yesterday and some wine. They are for my friend Gerard who is very weak and ill, so they will do him good to strengthen him. He lives in the woods and I am on my way there right now.”

“Wow, you are a very good friend, Little Red Riding Hood,” the man remarked.

“Thank you very much, B,” he giggled, blushing a little from the compliment and tucking his shiny brown hair behind one ear.

“So, where exactly does this Gerard live?” he wondered. “Is he around your age?”

“If my memory serves me correctly, I would guess fifteen minutes worth of walking from here. His house is located beneath three oak trees and surrounded by hazel bushes; it’s unmistakable. And, no, Gerard isn’t my age. I am only thirteen, and he is twenty-five years of age,” Ryan explained.

“Oh, god!” Brendon thought to himself. “I would love to take this young boy to bed. He would feel much tighter than the older one, but I must hatch a plan to have them both.”

The pervert offered accompanying the boy on his journey, and Ryan was nothing less than delighted. They had been walking for a short period of time when Brendon suggested, “Little Red Riding Hood, look at the pretty flowers that are blooming all around us. Have you been ignoring the song birds as well? You are walking stoically as if off to your studies instead of being in this magnificent forest.”

Ryan stopped walking and took a look around. Indeed, the scenery was breath-taking. The sunbeams were darting here and there through the trees, birds were chirping their happy songs and flittering about, and the wide variety of wildflowers was thriving for all he could see.

He thought, “If I were to take a posy to Gerard, he would be very pleased. It is still pretty early in the day… I have some time to spare.”

Little Red Riding Hood nodded to himself at his decision and went off to select the prettiest flowers for the bouquet. Every time he found one lovely flower, he would find an even lovelier one a bit farther way, and so he went father and father into the woods. In this moment, Brendon ran off to find Gerard’s house, which did not take too long, and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” The occupant’s voice sounded from inside the domain.

The pervert cleared his throat and did his best vocal impression of the boy. “Little Red Riding Hood. I heard you were sick, so I have some treats for you. Please let me in.”

“Lift the latch,” instructed the man. “I cannot do a thing in this condition.”

Brendon grinned mischievously and did as he was told. When he entered the bedroom, he immediately began removing the man’s clothes without much of a struggle, Gerard having been much too weak to fight him off. The pervert disrobed as well and uncapped a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and prepared the twenty-five year old for anal penetration using his fingers. After deeming the prep to be completed, he slicked himself and inserted his throbbing flesh into the man’s body. He was plenty tight for Brendon’s liking, but just thinking about Little Red Riding Hood’s virgin walls made him long for the boy even more. Finishing himself off inside Gerard with rather violent thrusts, Brendon pulled out with a satisfying squishing sound. He quickly bound and gagged and blindfolded the feeble man and stowed him under the bed, then proceeded to dress in the man’s clothing, mess up his hair to cover his eyes, get back under the covers, and pull the bed’s curtains closed.

All this time, Ryan had been running through the flowers, chasing the butterflies, and truly appreciating nature. When he had gathered as many beautiful flowers as he could hold, Little Red Riding Hood remembered his ill friend and set off to his home. Ryan was slightly sad that B had run off while he was picking flowers, but shrugged and thought their paths would cross again another time.

When he reached the house under three oak trees, he was particularly surprised to see the front door wide open. Usually, Gerard would snap at Ryan if he left the door open, not liking the chance of bugs or woodland creatures to scurry in at the opportunity. This was mighty strange.

Inside, Ryan greeted, “Good morning,” but without a corresponding reply. Little Red Riding Hood decided to put the newly picked flowers into a vase, replacing the old, wilted ones on the table. He then walked into his friend’s bedroom and drew back the curtains. The older man looked different, but Ryan chalked to up to changing his hair color and style yet again, along with the physical effects of sickness.

“I brought you some cakes and wine to make you feel better, Gerard.” The boy beamed, holding up the basket as proof.

“That’s very nice of you,” coughed the man in the bed. “Little Red Riding Hood, please, put the basket on the side table and come into bed with me.”

Ryan did just that, and snuggled up close in his arms. He looked up at his friend with a curious and puzzled expression.

“O Gerard, what large ears you have!”

“The better to hear with,” he mumbled.

“O Gerard, what great eyes you have!” Little Red Riding Hood commented, staring at the large brown eyes peeking through the tresses of hair.

“The better to see with.”

“O Gerard, what large hands you have!”

“The better to take hold of you with.” And he demonstrated by holding onto the boy even tighter, causing Ryan’s dress sleeve to slip.

“But, Gerard, what a terrible large mouth you have!”

“The better to bite you with!”

No sooner had the pervert said it than he made one swift move and sunk his perfect white teeth into the boy’s shoulder. Riddled with the sudden pain, Little Red Riding Hood let out a loud yelp and allowed himself to be turned on his back. Before he knew it, his hands were tied together with rope and secured to the headboard of the bed. Opening his eyes now that the teeth were gone, Ryan saw, who he thought was his friend, reveal himself as B, taking off Gerard’s clothes.

“B! What are you doing? Where’s Gerard?” the boy questioned, the pain in his shoulder throbbing dully at the same pace as his heart, but spilling out blood all the same.

“I paid your friend a visit while you were busy frolicking in the forest. I have to say, he was a very good lay.” The pervert chuckled, removing his undergarment.

Little Red Riding Hood looked away in shame. It was not right for someone Ryan’s age to be nude in front of anyone that was not a doctor or a family member, or see someone bare unless they were wed. Besides, he had never heard of any male’s private parts to have that red or swollen appearance; it just felt wrong to look.

“And what I’m doing right now,” Brendon continued, “is deflowering you.”

Ryan made a high-pitched squeaking sound, knowing exactly what the man was talking about, and tried to shake his frail wrists free from the restraints, but to no avail. The pervert began to remove the boy’s shoes and knee-high white socks, hiking up the red dress to about his mid-thigh. Little Red Riding Hood squealed and squirmed even though he knew he was no match for the older man in his current state. This was wrong. This sort of activity was meant for married couples only! Brendon chuckled again, slowly trailing his hands on the smooth skin of Ryan’s legs until he reached the boys underwear and, by hooking his fingers on the waistband, tugged them down and off.

“Please, please stop!” the boy implored, silent tears rolling down his blushing cheeks.

Brendon ignored the pleading boy and flipped the dress up over his waist, exposing his private area. Such innocence was laid before him. From his place between Little Red Riding Hood’s legs, the man massaged the boy’s sex until it hardened, which caused the boy to let out a sound from the new sensation his body was creating for the first time. A few more pumps of his fist and Brendon let go in favor of grabbing his bottle of lubricant to then apply to the boy’s virgin hole. He pushed his slicked index finger inside and waited a moment before taking it out and then repeating the process.

After permitting Ryan to adjust to the feeling, he added his middle finger, and could tell from the pained whimpering and extremely tight feel, that it too much. Instead of stopping his ministrations, Brendon applied a different tactic by sucking the tip of the Little Red Riding Hood’s flesh into his mouth. Ryan became louder at the double stimulation, feeling the burning pain from being penetrated, yet at the same time, the pleasurable titillation of the man taking more of his boyhood between his plush lips. He barely registered a third finger entering him from the distraction of B’s mouth.

Little Red Riding Hood was rather lost and confused when all of the touching abruptly stopped. He opened his eyes, forgetting when exactly he had closed them, to see B rubbing a gel-like substance to his private area, the man focused on Ryan with what appeared to be a burning passion. He then advanced on the bound boy and forced himself inside his body. Little Red Riding Hood cried out. He was being filled with something much bigger than fingers and too quickly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” assured Brendon, kissing the boy’s lips as he resumed moving his hips forward until they were flush against Ryan’s thighs. “God, you’re beautiful. And you feel so good.”

The pervert shut his eyes in ecstasy as he stilled for the moment, Ryan’s walls incredibly heavenly around his manhood, and pulled out and pushed back in. He started with a slow pace, partially for Little Red Riding Hood’s sake, but also because Brendon wanted it to last as long as possible. The overall feeling of being deflowered was strange and painful, though it was getting better as time went on, Ryan had to grit his teeth and bear it.

When B altered their position by tossing the boy’s legs over his shoulders and continuing thrusting from there, Little Red Riding Hood felt something even more powerful than what B’s mouth did earlier. It was as if wonderful, tingling sparks exploded throughout his entire body, causing him to mewl loudly. Intrigued and boastful, the pervert kept moving his hips at the precise angle, slid his hand up and down his boyhood, and kissed him with tongue. This only lasted for a short time, however, for it was far too much for the boy to handle and orgasm rocked his little body into blissfulness. The tightening of Little Red Riding Hood’s muscles also did a number on Brendon, squeezing so hotly he climaxed as well and with a mighty moan.

Panting from exhaustion, B pulled himself out for the final time, watching his essence spill easily from the boy’s no longer virgin entrance. Smirking, he looked up Little Red Riding Hood’s body from within his obscenely spread legs. His member was soft and spent, but had a bit of ejaculate lingering on the slit, while the rest stained the front of his crimson dress, since the white apron had been shifted out of the way at some point during their activities. The boy’s small mouth was left slightly ajar as he breathed deeply to catch his breath, his caramel hair in a state of disorder and untidy, sticking up in places it had not previously, and a film of sweat shining across his brow. Little Red Riding Hood’s dainty wrists remained above his head by the rope, seemingly not having cut off blood circulation, so the pervert sighed in a content and sated manner and fell asleep.

Unfortunately for Brendon, all while he was defiling poor Little Red Riding Hood’s body with unlawful carnal knowledge, Gerard had somehow shook off the hastily-made blindfold and wiggled himself from under the bed and out the door. The sick man was aware he could not free his hands or legs from their restraints, but hoped someone would come upon him since after only several minutes of shifting his body over the terrain, he could move no more. Just his luck, a huntsman by the name of Bob Bryar had been traveling through the woods in search of game at the time and found the naked, tied up man. At once he dropped his rifle and removed the gag from the man’s mouth.

“Are you alright, sir? Who did his to you?” the blonde huntsman asked, working on the rope binding Gerard’s wrists together.

“I will be, I need your help,” he cried out in desperation, slightly out of breath. “I was attacked by a man in my house. He forced himself on me sexually and tied me up after he was done. My friend was visiting me because I am ill and the man got to him too! The boy is only thirteen years of age and I could not stop that monster from taking his innocence. Please, you must help Little Red Riding Hood!”

Bob, being as strong as he was kind, carried Gerard and followed his directions to the house in a rush. It was eerily quiet, so Bob gently placed the sick and injured man on the couch in the living room and with the rifle in his hands, entered the bedroom. His blue eyes widened at the sight. The two on the bed were asleep, the young boy’s wrists trussed above his head, dress over his hips and exposing his nether regions, an older completely nude man next to him, and evidence of a sexual encounter on the sheets and boy’s skin. It was worse than he thought, he was too late.

In a rage, the huntsman let his anger get the best of him, and bellowed, “Get up, you repulsive cretin!”

Brendon and Ryan woke up with a start and watched the source of the sound standing at the door with a rifle pointing in their direction. Little Red Riding Hood struggled to move away to what he knew was in vain, so instead, he turned his head away and sobbed. Brendon looked like a scared rabbit and backed up against the headboard. The huntsman approached them until the pervert made a run for it, Bob chasing after him out of the house, shooting.

Cursing, the huntsman re-entered the house and dropped his rifle on the floor. He picked Gerard up with care and deposited him on the bed adjacent to the boy, covering the man with a blanket. Instantly, Ryan was filled with fear, thinking he was going to do something equally as wicked as B, but the blonde man pulled his dress down as is proper and decent, and began untying him from the bed. Once free, Little Red Riding Hood immediately embraced his friend, ignoring the rope burns across his wrists.

“Oh, Gerard. Where have you been? Who is this man that has helped me?”

“Little Red Riding Hood, I am so sorry,” the dark-haired man apologized, tears falling from his eyes. “When Brendon came into my house, I thought it was you, and he attacked me in my ill condition. After that, he blindfolded, gagged, and bounded me then tossed me under the bed. I could barely move! Later, when you arrived, I knew he was going to do the same horrible things to you and I had to do something. I couldn’t even fight when he advanced on me, there was no way I could stop him on my own, so I crawled with all my strength outside until this huntsman found me, but it was too late. That vile thing had already done his damage. I am so, so sorry, Little Red Riding Hood.”

Ryan held his friend as he cried, patting him on the back. He said, “It is alright, Gerard. You did your best. It’s my fault, really. I met B—or Brendon as you called him—on my way here and told him where I was headed. If I had not done that, you wouldn’t be hurt or forced to overexert yourself in this fragile state. For that, I am sorry.”

The older man quickly protested, “Oh, no, no, you are not to blame here. He took advantage of you to get what he wanted. I wish your mother had warned you, but that man, Brendon, is the Village Pervert. He has done many awful things just like this to others and has not been stopped. Ryan, you are a child, very kind, thoughtful, and trusting, but also naïve to the evil in the world. There was no way you would have suspected someone to do such things. It is alright now, he is gone, and you are safe.”

Little Red Riding Hood sniffed and turned out of the embrace to address the huntsman that chased the horrible man away before he could do anything worse. “Thank you for rescuing me, huntsman, what is your name?”

“Call me Bob, please,” answered the bearded man with a short-lived smile. “I would not exactly deem it a rescue. The bastard got away. Though I am a huntsman, my aim is not the best.”

“That is quite alright,” Gerard said. “You came to my aid without question or promise of a reward, and you scared the pervert from Ryan. He is probably so frightened of the likes of you that he will never return here again. It is more than I could have done. Thank you.”

Bob gave a small laugh. “I suppose if you say so.”

“Let us have some food and drink I brought from home,” Little Red Riding Hood proposed. “It is right over there.”

The huntsman brought over the basket in question, and took the items out. The three enjoyed themselves on the many delicious cakes and red wine until the tragedies of the day just slipped their minds in place of all of their merrymaking.

Brendon the Village Pervert was never seen or heard from again and Ryan learned to never stray from the path, no matter how tempting, or talk to strange men.

The End


End file.
